where we started
by dalittopixievamp PiciVolturi
Summary: Alice accidentally touches some really hrd part of jasper on a crowded train, then they end up at jasper's apartment warning: Lemonny smut. NOT FOR THE FAINT HEARTED
1. Chapter 1

APOV

I moved hurriedly and caught the last train home after my gymnastics training, and as usual, the train was crowded, packed unorderly with people of different shapes and sizes, and i meant really different. I shoved my way in just before the doors closed.

The other commuters squeezed together. I moved back to make space, and suddenly...

BUMP!

i hit something. Something tall, and warm, and had abs, I peeked behind slowly. He was well dressed, HUGO BOSS was seen on his belt, he had a leather bag, and a white button down went with his blue jeans that hung low on his hips. I let my mind wonder beyond what what below his belt. I was afraid to look up, but i was just enjoying the moment of feeling that way, but still, i apologized softly and reluctantly moved a respectful distance away.

" It's alright, I actually enjoyed that. You look so adorable when you blush." A smooth southern accent replied.

I smiled.

The train jolted to a stop. I fell backwards again, this time he caught me, and his arms held my waist securely, when the train started moving again, i didn't even stumble.

" UH! don't apologise little mousie, I think it's best you lean onto me so that you avoid hurting yourself."

I nodded. His hand trailed across my upper arm, massaging my tense muscles, and slowly, i leaned my head onto his chest. His scent overwhelmed me, it was hot, smoky and fragrant at the same time, unlike how most guys made me wet thinking how much it would smell better when I made him scream my name, and he would thrust frantically, grabbing my waist and increasing his speed and...

i haven't even seen his face yet.

He moved his warm, big palm up my neck and pressed my head closer to his neck. I felt his throat vibrate as he whispered " Mousie, which stop do you get off? I'll wake you then okayy?"

" It's two more stops, then i'll have to take a bus home."

" I see."

" Why do you keep calling me mousie?"

" I .. i don't know, you're just really cute i guess . . . I can stop if you'd like. ."

_He called me cute!_

_" My name is alice, But cute would be just fine. .. " i thought_

" Alright then, cute Alice"

WAIT. DID I SAY TAT ALOUD?

I could feel his smirk . Another two stops and i won't ever see him again.

" I'm Jasper. I get off two stop as well."

"mmm" My hands trailed from his abs and landed accidently on a very hard, very excited part of him.

I jerked back immediately, blushing again. He took my hand and pressed it against his erection again, but no one saw us since it was still peak hour and there were lots of people.

" you can keep it there if you want, I don't mind"

I fell asleep touching his erection, and leaning against his chest that occasionally rose and fell.

My eyes opened to darkness. The room was lit by moonlight. It looked like it was designed specially for someone who loved blue. The sheets were blue, the walls were white, and there was a confederate flag stuck to the wall. The wooden floorboards looked recently polished, and the pillows smelt smoky, hot and. . . . Jasper.

My heart palpitated like wings of a trapped bird, like one day you wake up to find you were late for school then you spring into action. I sat up, and saw a familiar shape on the ground, then i discovered. I smelt like sandalwood shampoo, and i was wearing nothing. OMG THAT SON OF A BITCH HE TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME?

i reached down to my vagina, it was dry, and my hymen was still there. . .

oh.. so he didn't... ahem.. wth me...

My clothes were folded in a neat pile on a chair by the bed. By my pillow was a note.

_wake me if you need me, i came prepared._

OMG DOES THAT HAVE A DOUBLE MEANING?

Suddenly i fell ontop of Him, he gave me a lazy smile.

" you were too cute to wake, so i carried you over to my house first, and then i saw your mail outside the door opposite my apartment; i figured we were neighbours."

"oh. "

He climbed back into his bed.

His beautiful eyes stared into mine for a long while, his face moved closer.

Slowly his warm soft lips descended onto mine, covering it fully, his tongue worshiped my lip, licking it, sucking occasionally on me. His hands roamed my back and pulled me closer to him, his lips never stopping. I tried to pull away but as i fell back, so did he. He puushed me further into his pillow andlicked my upper jaw, occasionally kissing the sides of my lips and then moving back to my lips again. I could tell he didn't want to stop, he spooned me and continued kissing my neck, his arms roaming infront in between my thighs.

He was naked too. His hard erection popped up in between my thighs. He continued kissing me while he pulled his penis in front, and started using the head to massage my clit, rubbing my folds, and dipping in occasionally. Clearly he had a really big shlong, i estimated about 8 inches.

" mmm jasper"

" Yea alice what do you want, just telll me what you want and i'll tend to it, to you're every whim and fancy. I'm all yours. I do not deserve you but i must please you, just like a good slave. I'll make you cum before i have my release and ii'll only cum when you tell me to. Anything darlin' anything on this face of earth."

"mmm jazzz" was all i could make out, it's not even funny at this point.

_omg evil cliffhanger! wanna see more? PLease review! 5 reviews and edward joins in, 10 reviews and alice ties jasper up, 20 up+ reviews gets jasper completely tortured, but i promise he'll like it_


	2. jasper's cock and ball torture PART ONE!

" MMM jasper.."

" yes mousie?"

" kneel!"

He moved to the foot of the bed immediately, breathing rapidly and knelt by my foot, looking intently up at me for further instructions.

" stay"

he froze.

" good boy"

I moved to his dresser to get a belt, some ropes , and markers. permanent markers.

"hands." he did not move... such a clever boy

"you may move now."

he stretched his arms out as i binded him carefully.

" alice you can bind them tighter, it doesn't hurt"

i tugged on the other end of the ropes harder and tied a knot. then, i tied another rope onto his neck.

" you've been good, you deserve a reward?"

" no i do not, i will do anything that pleases you, anything. i'm not worthy of such a perfect creature, i want, no, i need you to punish me for being bad, i need you to feel ecstastic when you punish me, because i am your slave."

He looked up at me with his pitiful eyes, tears threatening to fall. " Come here." i ordered as he shuffled with his knees to my crotch. " Please me."

" Yes my Queen."

he wasted no time dipping his head in, his tongue rolling in and out of me as i screamed and writhed, he then slunked his shoulders so i could rest my egs, and i pulled him closer by clapsing my thighs around him. He started to thrust with his tongue, occasionally using his nose to nudge me. he had a really long and powerful tongue i could tell, he rotated it inside me,all while still staring at me.

he pulled out." alice don't hesitate to come."

then, with a quick movement he dipped his entire, and i mean ENTIRE tongue into me, thrusting harder than ever. the pressure, combined with his heat and the sight of him being binded up was too much , and i exploded onto him, and his floor.

He licked my cum off the floor as well, then proceeded to worshipping my feet.

" Jasper, enough."

He looked at me waiting to be ordered.

" Jasper, your cock is plain and boring, what do you suggest i do to make it more interesting?"

" Anythign you want my Queen, as long as you want it, you get it. I will never complain."

"give me a decent answer "

" yes my queen. maybe whip me?"

hmm... nope. i took the markers and scribbled " alice's property" all over his shaft, then at the place of his chest i wrote" alice sleeps here"

i was satisfied with my font and i proceeded to whip him.

he made no noise at all as he took more than 40 whip lashes.

" you may speak."

" Is there aything else i could do to make you happy? anything."

" hey don't you want to come?"

" No, as long as you are happy, i am. Your release is far more important than mine. "

wow.. he had been previously trained before huh? i wonder by who...

" jasperhow come you're so tame?"

" Because i want to please you my queen."

" No i mean have you been trained before?"

" I... yes."

" jasper..." i wanted to cry, knowing he was someone else's before.

" NO MY QUEEN, please don't cry, please, please..." he reached to kiss me repeatedly, licking my tears and occasionally my lips.

I climbed back into the warm blanket to drown myself in my sorrow.

" My queen... my darling, please, tell me what to do to make you stop crying, please... please."

he begged me with his hands tied as he climbed in as well, trying to get me as close to his chest as possible, though failing miserably.

" my queen... tell me what to do, plese tell me"

i ignored him, but continued to weep, and i don't even know why.

He kept silent until i stopped

i fell asleep with his arms around me.

wait. what?

As if he could read my mind, he said " my dad was an escape artist."

that explains it...

moments later, i feel something big, something warm, big and WIDE enter me.

" jasper? is that..."

" It was cold."

"Promise me darlin, promise me you'll tell me what i did wrong after you're not angry anymore."

" alright."

THAT was the chapter i promised, but it's only jasper's torture part 1.

10 reviews for another chapter. oh and yes, you can review my other jasper/alice stories and state that it's for this story or you can P.M ME 10 TIMES or else... NO NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
